


appreciate the view

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, No Angst, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Bucky and Tony are not morning persons, Bucky appreciates how Tony and the morning look, and they might have a slightly strange morning routine.





	appreciate the view

**Author's Note:**

> this is another work that Used To Be something different but that i've decided to change. i woke up 6am/7am today!
> 
> prompt of today: morning lazy sex

Morning sex is good and just a bit bad at the same time.

You see, waking up and having sex is very calming. At least to Bucky. He can appreciate Tony and his surroundings and be slow just like he likes.

But to have morning sex, they have to wake up -- the bad part of it.

There was a time in their life where both of them were morning persons. They don’t know why it changed, but it did.

And it’s strange and it’s comfortable, somehow, to feel like sleeping while they’re doing this.

They don’t have worries right now.


End file.
